The prior art shows various types of removable covers for air moving devices such as fans and the like. However, each cover is made to mate with a corresponding size of fan grill, on a one for one basis. If the fans are of several different sizes, then the covers for such fans also must be made in the same several different sizes, each one of the cover sizes for each one of the same size fans.